


Heartbeat.

by DBLWRITES



Series: Heartbeat. [1]
Category: Childish Gambino - Fandom, Donald Glover - Fandom, Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternative Univers, Childish Gambino, Drabble, Famous Donald Glover, Famous Harry, First Time, Harnald, M/M, May be more - Freeform, Slice of Life, please dont read this, possible series, solo harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBLWRITES/pseuds/DBLWRITES
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hadn’t meant to say it, it really wasn’t his intention, it had just slipped out. </p><p>Donald isn't great with interviews. Especially when he can't remember why he was talking about Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The day the world found out.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously this is the first thing I'm putting out. It's just been in my mine for a long time. I get no one will read this. I tried. Thank you if you're reading this.  
> Please be kind.

He hadn’t meant to say it, it really wasn’t his intention, it had just slipped out. Ok, he had been a bit high while he was in the interview but it wasn’t unusual. Doing it to calmed his nerves and because it was always so boring during these dumb things. The question in hand wasn’t something he hadn’t heard before, hell he use to be bullied about it when he was in school. It had just been so much more specific and his mind too cloudy to deny it. 

Phone already to his ear number dialing, his high not clouding his mind now as he waited for the person who was going to be mostly affected by this. Every ring felt like an eternity, one ring.. then two.. “Come on. pick up” His voice wasn’t meaning to sound so anxious. 

“Darling.” The voice was soft and raspy, the accent sounded thicker he must have woken him up. Good that means no one else had got to him first. 

“Hey, babe.. Uh..” An awkward laugh fell from his lips as he tried not to smile thinking of him wrapped up in his blankets hair messy.”shit, im sorry for waking you up” 

“So’k” The sound that followed was the slight groan mixed sigh of someone stretching on the other end. “Everything good? how was your interview?” His voice sounding even slower then normal as if every word had to have quite a bit of thought. 

Donald walked his way into his waited car thankful he was being picked in the back, not where fans would be waiting, waiting with the new information. “Sorry, just got into the car.. yeah it was um, interesting. Sure.. things are.” Another nervous laugh because it was only now sinking in what he had done. “You know i love you right.” 

The British man’s voice on the other end clearly not clueing in on what was being said to him, as he nodded realizing after the dark skinned man wouldn’t see it. “Of course, love. I know.” 

“Great, remember that. Because i may have just fucked up pretty hard.” He could feel the line go quiet his chest tightening not putting thought into his own words. 

“Donald what did you do? d-did you cheat?” His voice sounded far and confused still laced with sleep and now being spoken a bit quicker. 

“WOAH! no-no shit babe, no! holy fuck.” Donald took a breath. “Sorry styles. nah, it’s not like that.”

“Then what, Glover?” The younger mimicking the use of his last name as he shifted, now sitting up in bed knees pulled up waiting to hear what his boyfriend was going to tell him that was so bad. 

“I..” Clearing his throat. “May have just told everyone that we’re seeing each other on a live radio show.” Waiting for it to sink in on Harry’s side. “Harry? did you hear me?”

“...yeah.” He didn’t sound too pleased as he let out a sigh shaking his head, unable to believe what was just about to happen. Yes he was proud of who he was and yes he loved this man so dearly but to be outed while still having to hide his sexuality. It was going to be a bit messy. “Have you talked to your PR.. shit mines going to have a fit.. I mean.. Was it super obvious who you were talking about?” Pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“No, i haven’t talked to anyone. The interview didn’t really know what to do they cut to a song and i kinda got up and left.” Looking out the window as they drove though the busy streets of New York. “It was basically a loaded question.. I fucked up, huh?” 

Harry ran a hand through long hair, nodding his head again into the phone. “Only a little, sweetheart.” Letting out another sigh. “It was bound to be known though..” Frowning into his phone, sure people had known about them, the few in the business that they could confide in. Family and a few other stars. Hearing the older man cures on the other end. “Don’t worry, will sort this out.” 

Thing was he wasn’t to worried about himself, a lot of artists where gay. He wasn’t in bad company of pop stars lying with men. It was his lover's side he was more nervous about. The multi platform artist had made it his goal to keep his personal life personal, part of a whole different world music wise. It was only by chance they had even met. 

“Its going to be fine.. but will you be ok?” 

Donald didn’t know for sure but this wasn’t something he had been banking on coming out for a long while. Not ashamed of himself hell he didn’t believe in labels, this was no other case. But he didn’t know what to expect. “ Yeah, yeah I’m going to be fine. but i bet your PR team is going to try to shut this down. Blame the high rapper for wanting a bigger following, being media hungry or some bull shit.” Wishing this could all could have been avoided as he groans pressing back into the back seat still unable to believe the situation. 

“No.” Harry’s voice was firm, as firm as it could be in a slow drawl. “No.. we are not hiding this, fuck my PR team. Im telling them not to cover this up. I think .. I think if you’re serious about me, as i am about you. Fuck it..” His voice painted the exact facial expression he would wear when something was serious, never one to rush his words. “Fuck it Donald. I love you, and I’m damn proud of you.” 

He had not been expecting that as he laughed out and shook his head. “Your super fucking nuts you know that right?” Pulling the phone away to look down at his phone seeing it filled with texts from his manager and a bunch of notifications on his twitter. “I mean you're right though. Fuck it. I’m in.”


	2. The holidays with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse of their first family holiday!

Harry And Donald Christmas.

 

“MOVIES ON!” The yell had come from the livingroom of the country side house, one of the younger guests having taken it upon themselves to put on one last christmas movie. Squeezing in as much holiday cheer as they could. Young ones running around chasing each other with new toys. 

Harry couldn’t help the small laugh that left his lips, or the stupidly happy smile that wouldn’t unpaint itself. He was so happy, his first Christmas with all of his family being able to come all together with Donald’s. Having asked for his family to join them meaning the older man’s parents came, but his younger brothers having other places to be with their own families. 

Grabbing one of the last wine glasses off the counter as he carried it over to said man standing at the sink. Moving his arms around his waist, using it as an excuse to slide in close behind the older. “Thanks” Feeling warm wet hands taking the glass, as he moved in to kiss the skin peeking from the terrible christmas sweater, pressing a smile into the rich skin. “‘course, thank you for doing the dishes.” Though he had tried to argue with him to place them into the dishwasher, Donald insisting that this was tradition and since he hadn’t helped make the food, that it was his duty to clean. His dad taking the dishes and drying them finding their homes to place away, not quite quick enough to keep up with his son’s speed. 

Harry breathed deeply into the man’s neck, inhaling the manly yet sweet smell of his cologne and body. Humming gently as he rested his head, taking in the moment to relish in the feeling of the holidays. Nuzzling in before pulling away as he heard a clink of a few plates the man’s dad was trying to find their places. Stepping back over to the shorter man helping him and patting his shoulder. “Go relax, I’m sure there's space on the couch.” Taking the plates as he got a squeeze on his arm as the man thanked him walked back leaving the two to be alone. 

“Your parents are great.. I’m glad my family didn’t scare them away.” Words slow and thoughtful as he places the plates away. Moving back towards the cleaned dishes and setting in on wiping them and putting them back. “There’s still time.” the words were quiet and only half hearted in the tease as darker hands finished wishing a large pot and looked to the side flashing a pearly smirk. 

A wet hand went up in defence, as Harry twirled the towel imitating the motion of snapping a towel, doing a few false ones. “Harold. I will get you wet.” A delighted laugh leapt from his lips as he did it a few times teasing the older man. “Stop playing. D-Don’t-O-OW HEY!” There was a clank of the last few utensils in his other hand as they were dropped back in the sink. “That’s it.”

His hands flicked forward wet as they released a spray of water drops, even if he was hit with a half hearted snap he rushed the boy grabbing his snapping arm, listening to the shrieks as he got his arm around his shoulders trying to get the advantage. 

“D-Donald! let me go! not fair your fast!” Letting go of the towel feeling large hand move to his side from his wrist and start to tickle. “N-NO!” Thrashing around, the noise getting the attention of the younger group, a few poking there heads in to see what the fuss was about. 

Donald was too busy making the younger shriek and laugh that he didn’t notice the group of small children gathering before running after him and jumping on his limbs. one on his arm and two on his legs. Small hands holding on tightly. “Woah! small people!” Laughing as they tried to pull him off Harry. “Oh, i can’t hold on any longer.” Faking a dramatic voice as he staggered back and made sure not to squish anyone and flopped on the ground as they started to tickle him. “Hey! oh! Noooo. It’s too much.” wiggling about as he laughed a bit more theatrically then needed. 

Harry leaned back watching, as he folded his arms across his chest in his typical stance, one hand up and tapping his chin. The smile on his face was so big as he chuckled watching. As the man would lift his hand up from the small group. “Help.” Taking his chance as he started to tickle the closest child to him getting lots of laughs as he stayed like this for a while. Finally finding the right moment to wiggle out from under their small hands and grabbed the smallest girl closest to him and chased the other two. 

Harry finished putting things away thankfully his boyfriend now distracted, he looked so great with children. As he finished the last bit of dishes in the sink, peeking back as the man entered the room. “Thanks for not helping.” 

“It was to adorable to interrupt. You started it by the way.” Grinning as he turned back to wipe down the counter. 

“Interrupt.. by the way” His voice was pushing a fake accent as he mocked, causing Harry to laugh as he shook his head 

“You’re meant to be the older one right?” Harry turned around putting his hands on the counter behind him, watching as the man moved smoothly to him. 

“I couldn’t care less.” Mimicking his accent one more time before giving him his trademark grin and moved to slip right in front of the other, trapping him against the counter. Arms wrapping around the British boys slim waist. Fondly watching the other attempted an annoyed look but it turned out just looking goofy. 

Fuller lips leaned in and on soft rosy lips, being equal in heights made it easy to lock lips. Eyes closing as soon as they touched moving slow against each other, nothing heated or needy. Just sweet and playful. Either one taking turns to chuckle softly and pull back, playing a game of chase between themselves. 

It wasn’t till Harry’s mother came in clearing her throat, making Donald jump slightly as he turned around a bit glad his skin didn’t easily show the heat of his cheeks. “Would you like to pick the next movie? the little ones are off to bed.” She gave them an amused look as she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.   
Nudging his older boyfriend away a bit as he took a step forward. “Sure, mum.” Putting his arm up on the slim man’s bicep leading him out as he gave his mother an ‘oh shit you caught us’ look. Having it taken her a while to accept her young sons relationship with the older man, the age gap was her issue. It had taken her a bit of time to get over it, but now it was just funny to watch Donald squirm, and Harry act awkwardly. She followed them out going back to her spot on the couch. 

Donald let Harry go off to pick the next movie as he chose the overstuffed chair on the side. Opting to avoid the couch with both their parents sitting, his dad asleep and his mother just chatting away with Harry’s Grandmother. His eyes raked over the room, from one end of the couch to the other, then along to the christmas tree set up with lights and bulbs. Left toys and gift bags moved aside to clear the living room, finally raising his eyes to scan slowly up the younger man’s legs and up his back. Watching how he rocked moving his shoulders gently side to side like he was listening to an imaginary beat, the sweater he had on pulled up to his elbows and his hair pulled into a bun. He had gotten to warm earlier that night to keep it down while everyone was in the kitchen. 

A few clicks of a dvd case and a shuffle of disks later the boy sauntered his way back over, moving to take a spot beside his older boyfriend and draped his legs over the man’s thighs. Feeling the warm arm circle around his waist to hold him in place as he took the opportunity to snuggle into his side as the film started to play, putting on the sound of music. Knowing mostly everyone wouldn’t stay awake and he could hum along to the songs. 

Harry leaned into Donald’s ear pressing a few soft kisses on his cheek and sideburn. “Thanks for the spectacular Christmas, love.” As he reached a hand up to cup his other cheek, loving the contrast of colour, light on dark. His thumb moving slowly along his high cheekbone. Letting out a quiet ‘eep’ as he tried to be on the more quiet side not wanting to draw any ones attention, feeling the man’s teeth catch his thumb as he pulled back and making a squishy nose face. Tapping his fingers of his caught thumb. “I’m trying to be sweet. Stop’it.” He mumbled not able to look away and biting his lip to stop from smiling so hard, a common theme of his time with the older. 

Donald let go of his thumb giving it a few kisses before turning his head so he was face to face with Harry and leaning in to kiss him a few times gently and pulled away. “It’s been perfect, Babe. The best ever.” 

As they settled in to watch the movie, being the last ones in the living room, having watched everyone slowly take their leave to there respected rooms. Leaving the two to move around and turn off the lights and tv. Donald moving up behind the young man arms wrapping around his waist, head leaning down to rest on his shoulder as they walked/waddled down the hallway together. Taking the time to just savour their limited time together before their busy schedules would undoubtedly separate them again for a while. Voices soft as they whispered sweet nothings, making there way to the appointed bedroom. Door closing behind them as they ended their first Christmas together as an out and proud couple and it couldn't have been any more perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read this. Wow! thank you. Really thats very nice.  
> It is another set of rambling of just something ive wanted to read for a long time.  
> Thank you so much!


End file.
